Caillou (BrentAnimate)
Summary Caillou is the primary protagonist of Caillou BrentAnimate videos and the Fox remake. He is a troublemaker who does heroic acts. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C '''| Possibly a lot '''higher '''with inventions '''Name: Caillou Origin: BrentAnimate Videos Age: 4 Gender: Male Classification: Student, varies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can craft weaponry, traps, etc. with Preparation, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, driving skills, GoAnimate Logic, Fourth Wall Awareness, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can heal from fatal wounds and bruises), Martial Arts, Summoning (can summon allies and family. Also summoned the Slender Man. Also managed to summon Bloody Mary), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Broadway Force, limited Plot Manipulation, Stealth, Explosion Manipulation with grenades, Fire Manipulation (also can manipulate fire with flamethrowers) | All previous, plus Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (also without inventions), Reality Warping, Cloning (can clone himself or other people. Useful for overpowering enemies), Biological Manipulation (can swap bodies with people. Also turned his reproduction system into that of a female's), Dream Manipulation (both literally and with a device that allows him to enter people's dreams), Mind Manipulation and Mind Control with mind-related devices, Memory Manipulation with devices (can delete people's memories. Mainly with neuralizer), Teleportation (can teleport to different universes and timelines), Precognition with simulation goggles, Weather Manipulation (can use a device that allows him to change weather), Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (can exchange souls with people using Particle Interchange Transport) Attack Potency: Small Building level '(is one of the physically strongest of his family. Went toe-to-toe with Doris, knocked down Emily with a chair so hard it broke, and fought Cayloo. Harms adults. Also beats up and/or physically bullies adults. Can overpower and/or defeat adults in fights. Injured Fat Caillou. Capable of hurting himself) | '''Building level '(broke a building. Can trade blows with children who can injure him, such as Rosie. Can trade blows with Baldi who survived a Nuke) | Possibly a lot 'higher '''with inventions (can freeze people. Can rip the souls out of people. Can use the ability to manipulate physics to deal damage. Clones are much stronger, but help him rather than turn on him) 'Speed: Transonic+ '(can run to places in a matter of seconds. Outruns creatures and people, including Slender Man, who can teleport, and Baldi, whose speed can increase) with '''Subsonic '''combat/reactions (combat speed increases when fighting adults and/or teens. Also reacted to bullets) | '''Subsonic+ '(runs at this speed sometimes) with 'Athletic Human '''combat/reactions (his combat speed is at the level of an athlete when fighting children, and he managed to react to a punch and a kick) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(lifted a tank and made soldiers fall out of it, before using it to kill Baldi) | '''Class 5 '(lifts couches) | '''varies Striking Strength: Small Building Class '| '''Building Class '| Possibly a lot '''higher Durability: Small Building level '(survives a punch from Boris. Takes explosions. Survives and/or shrugs off getting run over by cars. Was fine after an intense helicopter crash. Tanks blank-point rocket-launcher shots) | '''Building level '(survives physical trauma) | Possibly a lot '''higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range, higher with GoAnimate Logic Standard Equipment: Anything he crafts or invents * Main Equipment: BB Gun, Glock 17, Laser Gun, flashlight, matches, switchblade * Optional Equipment: it doesn't matter what you give him, just as long as it's fair Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius''' (invents gadgets and inventions. Also incredibly skilled at martial arts. A good marksman and masters melee weaponry. Knows how to drive) | Sometimes just a little 'Above Average '(a few episodes he is not a genius, but is still intelligent. He is a witty thinker and has clever social commentary) '''Weaknesses: Arrogant, has a short temper, sometimes mean-spirited Category:GoAnimate Category:Preparation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Toonforce Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Plot Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Clone Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Brawlers